


Why did you let me go

by annethedancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annethedancer/pseuds/annethedancer
Summary: This is the story of love growing steadily between two bitter enemies.Draco has always known Potter was special. His smile could light up any room and Draco hated himself for craving it the way he did. Over time his emotions towards Potter grew and shifted into something that he despised but loved at the same time. Nearly every year, Draco's feelings changed and grew more. This is the collection of the more important ones involving one dragon and one raven haired boy.Based on a prompt by: smugharrypotter on tumblr





	Why did you let me go

Draco felt so alone. For the first time, he had been rejected as a friend and as an accomplice who could show that stupid Potter the right way to be a wizard. He knew the moment he saw Potter that he was different. He had a bright personality which in his opinion, was being put out by that stupid Weasley.

It wasn't his fault for trying to make friends. It was however, Potters fault for rejecting him so harshly. It was a low blow for him to dare say what he did, especially when Draco's family was full of very powerful and influential wizards . He was only trying to help Potter choose the right path, but he chose the side of the poor and filthy instead.

Of course Draco would never admit to the strange pull in his chest when he first saw that mess of hair and pale undernourished skin. The only logical explanation to the tug was that he was just realizing just how much he could benefit from having Potter on his side. His father had been telling him since he was young about the great and mighty Potter, but he was so different than how he imagined. He used to lay awake and imagine this exact day, but instead of a curt rejection, he would be welcomed by Harry as his new best friend. After that, they would grow to become the most fearsome and powerful duo the entirety of the wizarding world had ever seen, and maybe if he was lucky, his father would finally praise him for doing good.

Now thanks to that weasel and mudblood, Harry hated him without even getting the chance to know him. Draco knew he was a powerful person but Potters rejection had put a wrench in his confidence. As much as he hated to admit it, he was hurt by Potter. He was hurt that apparently he wasn't good enough, even if Potters new sidekicks were.

He hadn't ate much at dinner and his stomach growled rather suddenly reminding him of this fact. Instead of actually attempting to find food, Draco just rolled over in his much to small bed, surrounded by snoring boys. He wasn't about to get into trouble for sneaking food but he wished he had eaten something. His growing hunger was not helping the overwhelming new emotions in his head. Instead of thinking of Potter or food, he decided to think of his other new friends he made. Some other Slytherins seemed respectable and he intended to make them part of his group, but he knew deep down more people did not equal the loss of one raven haired smiling boy who was most likely fast asleep in Gryffindor tower right now.

Draco never cried. He knew what his father would say if he knew one tear fell from his cheek that night. He hated to think that he had been weakened by this boy. This stupid boy. Draco quickly brought a hand up to his face and wiped the tear off onto his trousers. He wouldn't let himself feel this self pity. He was Draco Malfoy and he was better than this. And with that, all thoughts of Potter left his brain save the few of rage and the one of his stupid smile. As much as he hated it, he didn't want the image of that smile to leave him. He knew the smile wasn't intended for him but, oh how Draco wished it was. Even when he was fast asleep, he dreamed of roasted duck and a powerful wizard who looked like the man who would save the world.


End file.
